This study will assess the toxicity, pharmacokinetics, immunologic effects, and clinical effects, if any, of Loxoribine in patients with advanced malignancies who have failed standard therapy. Loxoribine is a nucleoside analogue with low toxicity which is a pleiotropic agonist of immune responses in a variety of species, including man.